


Static

by Meicdon13



Series: Like a Living Thing [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Necrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-04
Updated: 2008-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meicdon13/pseuds/Meicdon13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to the Hall of Fallen Enemies. Please pay attention to the tour guide as she talks about the four statues taken from Houtou Castle. No photographs, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> Sort-of sequel to _[Jealousy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/852726)_. You don’t have to read the other one to get this. Don’t ask where this came from.

“What’s that, mommy?”

“Ssh! Be a good girl and keep quiet so we can listen to the tour guide, okay?”

“These are the original statues that Emperor Kougaiji had especially commissioned almost two millennia ago after his father’s triumph over the human vermin. They were made to honor the fallen Sanzo-ikkou which had been our Emperor’s greatest enemies. The statues were made before Emperor Kougaiji’s ascension to the throne and when he took over his father’s rule, he had the statues put on display in Houtou Castle’s trophy room.”

* * *

_He traced the contours of the bronze statue’s face and wondered if the spell he had cast on the body was doing its job. It wouldn’t do if someone could smell the decaying flesh and come to investigate. He had already killed the sculptors and that had been messy. He didn’t want any more trouble._

_His thumb brushed across the statue’s chakra and he ran his fingers over the forehead again, wishing that he was touching soft blond hair instead of cold bronze._

_Footsteps sounded outside in the hallway and he pulled back from the statue. He looked at the familiar face and willed away the ache in his gut. He heard his mother calling his name and walked out of the room, looking for her._

* * *

“This first statue is Seiten Taisei, also known as Son Goku. A lot of people believe that he wasn’t killed and that he’s still alive. He was arguably Emperor Kougaiji’s finest opponent and it was believed that they were on good terms with one another despite the fact that they were on opposing sides.

“The second statue is Sha Gojyo, the half-breed. He was the half-brother of the late Lord Dokugakuji, Emperor Kougaiji’s right-hand man. They shared the same father.

“The third statue is Cho Hakkai, the murderer. He was one of the few humans who managed to kill a thousand of our kind, thus turning into a youkai as well. He was rumored to be on good terms with Lady Yaone.

“The final statue is Genjo Sanzo, the leader of the Sanzo-ikkou. He was on a mission to retrieve the sutras that our Emperor was using to bring his father back to life.”

* * *

_He whispered his name, once, twice, thrice, wishing that the statue would answer him. The room was quiet and the eyes of the other three statues seemed to condemn him, as if they were watching him defile the memory of their leader. Watching him defile the body locked away inside the bronze._

_Still so beautiful. He pressed his lips against the shaped bronze. His skin tingled as it brushed against the magic he had used. Still so beautiful, still so perfect and whole and his._

_All the other trophies, the precious jewels and metals, the weapons on display in this room meant nothing._

_Nothing else mattered. Just…this._

* * *

“Mommy, I’m hungry!”

“This concludes our tour of the Hall of Fallen Enemies. The exit is this way and the souvenir stall is on the left. The bathroom is down the hall. If anyone has anymore questions about any of the displays, you may approach me. You have five minutes to explore freely before we have to move on to the next area of the museum.”

“Don’t worry dear, I’ll buy you something when we leave.”

“But I’m hungry _now!_ ”


End file.
